Given network and digital platforms for storing and accessing data, the security and protection of such data has become an issue of major importance. For example, data including, but not necessarily limited to, medical, financial (e.g., bank and credit card accounts), social security, and personal data, personal healthcare records, can be at risk of being compromised due to, for example, security system malfunctions and/or security breaches caused by online and/or wireless hacking. In addition, system errors can result in data associated with one party being incorrectly linked to another party.
As is known, when private or secure data is compromised or incorrectly associated with the wrong party, the results can be catastrophic. For example, security breaches can be life threatening in the case of medical data, resulting in wrongful healthcare actions based on data that is not linked to the appropriate persons or data that is accessed by unauthorized individuals with malicious intent. Security breaches can also be costly if access to assets, such as bank data or other financial data, are compromised. In some cases, security lapses connected to one or more individuals can lead to problems with one or more family members of the compromised individual, such as spouses and children.
Security measures exist, such as, for example, encryption and/or password identification. However, additional and/or improved security measures are needed to ensure adequate protection of data as security breaches become increasingly likely due to more sophisticated hacking techniques.